<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me we'll never get used to it by 144293</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258910">tell me we'll never get used to it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/144293/pseuds/144293'>144293</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf 359 (Radio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Begging, Breathplay, Choking Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, feelings in my kepler??, i have no idea how many people will even click on this umm, jacobi is kind of a brat, kepler isn't a manipulative fuck, kepler with feelings ftw babey, like one drop really, ok going in strong, tiny bit of blood mention, very light tho but it's there, very much so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/144293/pseuds/144293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kepler had finally took it on himself to invite jacobi over to his place.</p><p> they still think this is them just simply 'blowing off some steam'. and they have immense feelings for each other. .</p><p>like i've mentioned already, this literally has no plot like, at all. and it's set in a universe where things are a litttle better, and it's pre maxwell, unfortunately. and pre haphaestus, fortunately. i'm aware this might be a little ooc but i don't care, i deserve to write a better version of warren kepler, sorry!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me we'll never get used to it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"are you coming over today?", kepler asked as he walked over to his office, getting ready to go home for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hm? oh yeah…", he trailed off, a smile on his face. "i even ditched my motorbike today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler narrowed his eyes slightly, there was nothing he'd mentioned about his bike ever when he had walked up to jacobi the previous day to invite him over to his place (for the first time ever! he was quite nervous too, he thought he was being embarrassing.) he </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn't asked him to 'ditch it' for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"doesn't matter, let's leave quickly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what, why? we have all night sir." jacobi smiled widely, walking with kepler towards his car. he liked his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you should drop the sir for now mister jacobi.", kepler pointed out as he opened the passenger door for jacobi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "it's gonna be different, isn't it?", jacobi looked over at kepler who was now sitting on the driver's seat turning the keys in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "but i like calling you sir, though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"whatever suits you best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you're going to get us in a difficult situation if you continue to be this way.", kepler says as he rubs his thumb over the hand that had made its way over to his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"so what? that just adds to the thrill of it, doesn't it, sir?", jacobi said, going further upwards. getting dangerously close to kepler's crotch; kepler sucked in a harsh breath, his eyes still on the traffic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he hardened his jaw when he felt the tip of jacobi's finger graze against the seam of the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler stared at jacobi through the front mirror. hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi’s heartbeat went quicker immediately, a heavy weight dropping in his stomach, smiling at the rush he felt just then. he tilted his head innocently, as his palm cupped fully over kepler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he brought his hand back, after one last firm squeeze on kepler's dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler almost slapped his hand away, giving it up when he had to quickly manoeuvre the gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi immediately looked away, smiling at the window, looking at the passing by trees as they pulled up to the residential areas, his stomach doing flips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler parked his car in the driveway soundlessly, without a word. and opened the door for jacobi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi got out and looked around the place, spotting the house they had pulled up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"nice place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hm.", kepler hummed as he fumbled to put the code in correctly, thankfully he'd gotten it right on the first try. surprising, since considering the way he'd lost most of his composure on the way here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi looked at kepler opening the door after the beep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>before he could even take in the surroundings he'd entered for the first time ever, he was taken by surprise with a push against the front door before it could even close properly on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler kissed him like there was nothing else to do in this world. he felt jacobi return the kiss immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi let out a small sound, and returned the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler moved his shoulders to remove his coat in one go and hung it on the coat rack in a hasty motion, all while still kissing jacobi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi took off his shoes and immediately clung to kepler's waist after the other man took his jacket off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler almost shoved him against the wall of the doorway and did him right there. but had to hold everything in him back to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he knew he had to take it slow today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi on the other hand, didn't think so as he rubbed against kepler, sighing into the rough and messy kiss at the relieving friction against his own now quickly hardening dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler nibbled on the shorter man's jaw, holding him in place against his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi wrapped his arms around his neck to support himself on him and kissed his neck, inhaling in the cool scent and sighed as he felt large hands make their way to cup his ass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"fuck." he breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"are we not going to be in the hallway?" jacobi asked jokingly, chuckling slightly. watching kepler shove his bedroom door open with his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"we'll have to do something about that mouth won't we, mister jacobi." said kepler as he practically threw him on the bed, his frame sinking into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi was a sturdy man with a good frame and composition, so a throw like that only got him even more riled up, wiping the smile off his face right away. he watched kepler loosen his tie, and he almost jumped him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what's our word?" kepler asked while undoing his cuffs and rolling his sleeves halfway up his forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi gulped hard. if he's asking the word then he knows he has to brace himself for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he gulped again, his breathing going uneven. "red.", he said, making sure to be loud and clear. it felt like the hardest thing in the world just then because his heart was going crazy in its cage. a fire was spreading through his limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"good boy." kepler said, loosening his belt. "and what do we do when you have your mouth occupied?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi tapped his pointer and middle finger against kepler's arm, twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"excellent.", kepler remarked as he pulled jacobi's face to kiss him, straddling him on either side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>watching jacobi suddenly become so obedient was doing wonders for kepler’s arousal. he cursed under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"none of that defiance anymore huh.", kepler said. "strip." he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi's breath hitched. but he got to it anyway and started unbuttoning his shirt. he clicked his tongue in his mind wondering why he'd had to pick such a difficult-to-remove piece of clothing that day.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>he knew, he'd thought he'd tease kepler with it.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>then he looked up at kepler who was waiting patiently for him to undress himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>little did jacobi know, kepler was losing his goddamn mind over him. it took everything in him to stay stable and look patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"why don't you take it off for me, sir.", jacobi said, moving his hands away from the buttons and getting on his elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what. kepler thought, his mind turning into a jumbled mess. was he antagonizing him? was this some weird tactic of his?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>then he looked at jacobi in the eyes, his pupils dilating, his eyes looked darker than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"will you need this shirt anymore? id say the colour rather looks nice on you but i have a feeling you don't like the shirt much anymore." he chuckled at the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i don't need it, god." jacobi huffed. but before he could even finish saying 'god', the shirt was forcefully torn open. the buttons giving out under the force.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi gulped hard. fuck. kepler looked angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"this is for today, in the car."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>oh god, this might just as well kill him today. jacobi thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>then kepler quickly made of the rest of his clothes and got to work immediately, sucking him off a bit. edging jacobi close to orgasm was one of his favourite things to do. he loved hearing the desperation in his voice, in his breathing. holding him down, he didn't let him reach the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he did this three times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi was a blubbering mess by the end of it, smacking his shoulder when he won't let him come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'm sorry sir. i said i'm sorry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck." </span>
  </em>
  <span> he whisper-cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler kooked out for their safe word or gesture at all times, and he trusted jacobi to use them when he needed it. he hadn't gotten any of those, so he knew he could continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler laughed a little as he raised from his seemingly permanent spot from between jacobi's legs. and pecked his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you have to be patient. it won't be good enough a comeback if i hurry along you know.", pulling jacobi's pants off of him and slapping his ass once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi let out a small noise of contempt at his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"are you going to act like that the whole evening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'll act however i want to." jacobi scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh so you're going to keep it up." kepler said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>after prepping jacobi well enough to have him scream at kepler to 'get on with it already'. kepler said, "hands above your head. now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi immediately got to it. he couldn't hold it back for longer anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh god, yes." sighed jacobi as kepler finally, finally pushed into him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck</span>
  <em>
    <span> yes." </span>
  </em>
  <span>he closed his eyes, the sensation too much for him to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler almost pushed in one go but instead kept it steady, taking his time and savouring the sensation, burning him up from the inside out. he watched as jacobi spoke curses under his breath the whole time, almost lost in his own world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>then he kissed him. softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi almost couldn't believe it was the same man kissing him that was also fucking him, the kiss was soft and gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>then kepler picked a harsh pace and jacobi almost lost his breath, his hands almost making their way to kepler's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but he kept them above his head, kepler smiled at the jerk of his arms. still going roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his pace was punishing, for someone who'd been brought to an orgasm three separate times, jacobi had tears in his eyes. he threw an arm over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i said hands, above, your head." kepler said with pauses, emphasis on the words with thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi didn't listen to him, so kepler waited for him to say the word and to check on him but then realised that he was just being a brat about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so he grunted and held his hands in place for him. pressing down with a grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi let out a sound of annoyance which was knocked out by another hard push, kepler was dangerously close to the spot. he pushed to fuck himself on his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler let him do that at least, he wasn't cruel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler left numerous marks over his neck and chest, he just couldn't help not to. jacobi bruised pretty hard and it was so pretty to see the marks blooming on his flushed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a rogue hand made its way over to trace the fingers over the shifting of the muscles underneath the skin. kepler made a sound of contempt, as if scolding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi smirked. he breathed out a "what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his hand went to gripping it back over his head. "if you can't keep your hands to yourself we might have to improvise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ooh that sounds like a very nice offer.", he says as he pushes against the grip on his wrists. the grip was sturdy and strong on him, keeping him locked down. jacobi exhaled harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler glanced around a little and quickly spotted the tie peeking from underneath his discarded shirt. then made a quicker gesture to grab it and tie jacobi down, keeping his hands free. the whole time jacobi pushed against the ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler grabbed his face wiping the smug smile off jacobi's face. his breathing going ragged, he pushed against kepler's dick, trying to grab some friction, failing somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler held his hips down, "getting a little desperate, are we?" he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi stopped moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he hadn't gotten to see him smile like that ever before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>dimples?</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>my god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, his heart doing somersaults in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he's going to die if he sees him smile like that again. which is why he wants to see it again. jacobi's breathing went ragged again as kepler toughened his pace, now alternating with going deep and slow in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi bit down on his lips to keep his moans down. he was somewhat failing but kepler realised what he was trying to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you'll hurt yourself if you keep biting that hard." kepler said, cupping his face. "oh look you're bleeding already." then bent down to lap up at the droplet of blood on his lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"don't do that," he said, rubbing his thumb over his lip. "you sound lovely," he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi's stomach tightened at the praise. he blinked at kepler, who had also paused when he felt him tighten up a little just now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hm, you liked that didn't you?" kepler smiled slightly, continuing with his pace, fastening it, going even deeper than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi cried out over the rough pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you're doing so good for me daniel, taking me so well.", then came a voice from above him and his stomach tightened up impossibly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>whispered jacobi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"do you like being told that, hm?" kepler asked, working jacobi's own cock in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi couldn't even form coherent thoughts anymore, let alone form meaningful words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"do you want to cum?" asked kepler, tightening his grip on his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi managed to nod furiously, kepler chuckled slightly. the sound travelled right down jacobi's spine to his leaking cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you'll have to wait for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i said wait. although you're being so nice about it today." kepler considered the options in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi jerked his tied up hands. he wanted to touch kepler so badly, to curl his fingers around his hair and hold him closer than he already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>instead, kepler turned him around in a swift motion and pushed back in one go, bottoming out inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>before jacobi could even figure out what had just happened, peak arousal muddled his mind. he threw his head back, gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler had a tight grip on his dick again and jacobi </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>let out a sob. which he did, by the way; he didn't know what was going on anymore. just that everything felt really good at once. each one of his sensations had turned into arousal. his skin burned every place it was in contact with kepler's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>then kepler's hand made its way under his jaw, his breath hitched as he registered what kepler was about to do now. then came the anticipated pressure against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler tightened his grip on either side of jacobi's neck and felt the movement of his adam's apple as he gulped and then felt the moan vibrate through his throat, kepler smiled and leaned down to kiss his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi let out another little sound upon feeling warm breath tease the sensitive shell of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>then it was just kepler fucking jacobi into the mattress mercilessly till jacobi was reduced into a senseless mess going, "please, sir, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck yes sir." </span>
  </em>
  <span>among the loud sounds of kepler thrusting into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi loved when he was almost out of breath, his vision going dim around the edges, he loved when he was helpless against a surface, just being </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>by kepler like a toy to come into. god how much he loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler had left enough pressure off his neck to have him be able to say their safe word if needed, but it was completely unexpected that he'd get to hear jacobi pleading, </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. his arousal was off the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck yes sir, god, please… i want to come– i want to come so bad, please!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said mindlessly, just anything that'd get kepler to tighten his grip on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler just had to go a few more times and he was coming immediately, hard. fireworks behind his lids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he came down from his high and continued fucking jacobi after flipping him over on his back and doing his painful looking erection, rubbing the slit a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi came the hardest he ever had. he doesn't remember how long he was gone, all he was aware of was the intense pleasure whiting out his vision and the feeling of kepler coming inside him. he felt kepler fuck him through his orgasm and came once again in a row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as he was coming down from his climax, he felt soft hands trace through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he opened his incredibly heavy eyes and looked at kepler who was laying beside him. one arm supporting him up by his elbow, he looked great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi smiled and touched his face, "you're so unfair, warren." he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler smiled back, "am i?" his dimples sweet. jacobi almost punched him, only that he didn't because he didn't have much strength left in him. "here, water." kepler said as he brought a glass in front of him from the bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"thanks." jacobi said, his voice a little hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kepler laid down, looking up at the ceiling. "that was, i think, the best sex i've ever had." then looked at jacobi, still smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah.", jacobi looked starstruck. it looked like he was staring at a god, like a fine piece of sculpture, or anything that could compare to kepler by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"let's clean up tomorrow morning." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what do you like with your pancakes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'m not picky.", jacobi mumbled, already half asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"good night, mister jacobi." kepler said through a smile, still running his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jacobi hummed. a small smile still on his face as he drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and big, BIG s/o to my best friend who coerced me to post this here. seriously, wouldn't have done it if not for you bestie heart emoji</p><p>disclaimer, this is my first time ever uploading a fic, anywhere, so constructive criticism is very appreciated (please be kind or i will cry at your doorstep). kudos and comments are suuper appreciated. and thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>